Propuesta!
by Geny Rubare Hibari
Summary: Inuyasha quiere pedirle matrimonio a Aome... Pero no sabe como! Y su desesperacion le hara concurrir a las personas menos pensadas! One-Shot!


**Geny: nwn hola holaaa!**

**Inuyasha: Que demonios hago aqui?**

**Geny: nwn eres parte de mi fic!**

**Inuyasha: =_= esa cara no me gusta...**

**Geny: PUES PORQUE ESTOY ENOJADA! Y TU TAMBIEN LO HARIAS SI LA PERSONA A LA QUE LE DEDICAS UN FIC SE REBELARA Y QUIERE MATARTE!**

**Inuyasha: ToT **

**Geny: nwn pero para el resto de los queridos lectorcitos y lectorcitas bonitos que leen mi fic! Espero que les guste! Ah! Y los personajes le pertenecen al creador de Inuyasha yo solo los tome prestados para este loco one-shot! **

El tranquilo, y bastante amargado, peliblanco se encontraba sentado en la gruesa rama de un árbol, meditando.

Oía bajo el como Shippo se encontraba acariciando a Kirara, quien ronroneaba.

Le dieron ganas de bajar y golpear en su ridícula cabezota al niño zorro. Es decir, estaba completamente enojado ¡Pero no era su culpa! La culpa la tenia la pequeña caja de madera tallada que tenia en su mano. Aunque la caja en si no era el problema, el pequeño anillo con una pequeña gema verde… Ese si era el problema.

¡Jamás se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida entera! Y si que había tenido una larga vida. Pero nada que hubiera vivido antes se comparaba con eso.

Con pedirle matrimonio a Aome.

Le pego un golpe a la rama en la que estaba sentado… Y se rompió.

Pegó tales maldiciones que hizo que Sango y Aome salieran de la casa que estaba frente al árbol donde el estaba tirado, frotándose la espalda adolorida.

-¡Inuyasha!- Le dijo Aome -¿Estas bien?

-H-Hai…- Le respondió con su cara de baboso enamorado que sabia disimular a la perfección la mayoría de las veces que veía a esa muchacha, a la tan bella y…

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Estas sobre…!- Aome se detuvo en seco, lo que venia seria malo… Muy malo…

Un aura maligna proveniente de Sango hizo desear al pobre albino jamás haber golpeado la maldita rama.

En menos de un segundo el boomerang de la exterminadora fue a parar al árbol, derribándolo de paso, y gracias a los estupendos reflejos del albino no fue decapitado. Pero eso no lo salvó de que Sango lo agarrara del cabello y con una fuerza descomunal lo lanzara contra la pared de la casa.

-¡Kirara!- Grito la exterminadora abrazando a la felina

-¡Sango!.. Itai…- Susurró, frotándose la cabeza

Ella tan solo lo miro asesinamente, logrando que le saliera una gran gota en la cabeza al peliblanco.

-Kirara…- Susurró Sango, abrazándola, mientras miraba a Aome - ¡Apresúrate! –Le grito a la pelinegra, comenzando a correr hacia el patio trasero con el felino color crema en sus brazos

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- Pregunto Inuyasha, confundido

-Día de baño- Susurro Kagome, suspirando y agarrando la canasta con los artículos de limpieza y siguiendo a Sango.

Al peliblanco le cayó otra pesada gota por la frente. Día del baño de Kirara… Recordaba cuando el tuvo que ayudarlas… Un escalofrío le recorría la espalda solo de pensar en ello.

Se quedo viendo la cajita de madera en su mano. ¿Cómo demonios lo haría? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo sabría si era el momento indicado? Muchas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Inuyasha y se preguntaba si…

-¿Oye Inuyasha que es eso?- Le pregunto Shippo asomándose por su hombro

Instantáneo… El albino le dio tres fuertes golpes en la cabeza, haciendo que el castaño fuera a buscar refugio en los brazos de las muchachas. Y para que su vida no terminara en ese instante… Inuyasha salió corriendo de ahí.

No sabia cuanto había corrido… Cuando escuchó unos gritos.

La voz le resultaba conocida, por eso se preocupo. Corrió unos metros mas y… Casi se cae de la risa.

Ahí estaban, su "querido" hermano, sentado en el pasto con una gran gota cayéndole por su frente, mientras que… ¿Tamen? No, ¿Taken? No… ¡Maken! No tampoco era así… En fin, la cosa verde que se parece a un sapo que siempre estaba pegado a el, en ese momento estaba estampado contra el árbol con varios golpes en la cabeza. Y Sesshomaru… Estaba sentado mientras la pequeña que estaba siempre con el corría de un lado para otro llevándole flores rosas y formando un enorme corazón a su alrededor. Cuando termino con su tarea…. Junto las flores y fue arrojándolas al aire del montón que tenía a su lado que era más grande que ella misma. Y una de esas flores…. Fue a parar a la cabeza de Sesshomaru.

En menos de nada Inuyasha estaba en el suelo desternillándose de risa.

-¡Que linda te queda la flor, Sesshomaru!- Le dijo

El mayor se quito la flor de su cabello, y miro con odio al peli plateado que se sostenía del tronco del árbol para no caer de risa.

-¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, Inuyasha? ¿Cómo preocuparte que responderá tu humana?

Esto paralizo al albino, le dedico una última mirada asesina a su hermano y se fue corriendo de ahí.

El hanyou jamás se había sentido tan asustado en toda su vida. Y eso que había sido larga. Pero eso… Eso cambiaria toda su vida. Un si, y seria feliz para siempre. Un no…

No quería ni pensar en eso. No quería pensar en como su alma se desplomaría, lo destrozado que se sentiría, como…

"_¡Deja de pensar en eso, baka!" _Se regaño a si mismo, caminando con la cabeza gacha, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Una muy mala y terrorífica idea.

"_Con las chicas…"_

-¡Aome!- Le decía una cazadora de monstruos a su mejor amiga quien estaba con una cubeta de agua -¡Apresúrate, onegai!

Sango estaba sujetando como podía a Kirara quien intentaba escapar del agua que la muchacha intentaba tirarle encima. Bañarla era todo un desafío. Aome daba gracias al cielo no tener que jamás enfrentarse en una batalla con Kirara como enemigo. Si la pequeña era así con sus "amigas"… No quería ni verla como una enemiga.

Antes de poder tirarle el agua encima, la pequeña escapó de entre las manos de Sango y salió corriendo dentro de la casa… Haciendo que toda el agua callera encima de la cazadora.

-¡Gomen, Sango!- Se disculpo Aome, pero su amiga solo rio

-Que va, es divertido… Aunque si seguimos así terminaremos a medianoche

Ambas amigas rieron, pero la cazadora se detuvo primero, y miro a su amiga con una sonrisa, que ella no entendió.

-¿Sucede algo, Sango?- Le pregunto, levantando la cubeta de agua

-No has pensado… en…. No lo se… ¿Pasar a algo mas con Inuyasha?

-¡¿Nanni? …. Momento… ¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto con varias gotitas en la cabeza, a lo que su amiga se fue de espaldas.

-Nada, nada… Mejor vamos a buscar a Kirara- Dijo, entrando a la casa

"_Con Inuyasha…"_

El albino estaba caminando por la casa. Pensando. No sabia si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o mal, solo sabia que las cosas no terminarían bien para el. ¿Qué seria de su vida de ahora en adelante? Nadie podría saberlo… Se detuvo ante la puerta. _Su _puerta. Respiro hondo, y la abrió.

Estaba oscuro, las siluetas hasta parecían dibujadas en blanco y negro. En el centro de la habitación una figura sentada acariciaba a otra más pequeña, quien movía su cola.

-Así que has decidido venir a mí, Inuyasha- Le dijo, con una voz áspera como si estuviera ronca.

-Si, ¿y que?- Dijo el albino

-Me sorprendes, luego de que te has burlado de mí, y que yo que te trate como a un hijo y…

-¡Ya cállate Miroku!- Le dijo el hanyou golpeándolo en la cabeza

-¡Bien, bien! Itai….- Se quejó el monje, frotándose donde Inuyasha lo había golpeado.

El albino se sentó cruzándose de piernas en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Inuyasha?- Le preguntó el morocho, aun acariciando a Kirara

-Pues si… Necesito… Un consejo…- Dijo, rojo como tomate

Eso casi le da un paro cardiaco al pobre Miroku

-Jamás creí escuchar esto de ti Inuyasha… ¡Waa! –Gritó, esquivando la taza de té que el Hanyou le había lanzado – ¡Bien, bien! ¿Qué tipo de consejo? ¿Sobre la señorita Aome?

"_¿Por qué demonios siempre dice lo correcto? Maldito monje"_ Pensó el albino, mirando hacia otro lado

-Pues si, yo… quiero…. Que ella….- No pudo continuar, y como respuesta le lanzó la pequeña cajita de madera

Miroku solo la miró con curiosidad, y luego la abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la mandíbula se le fue hasta el suelo.

-Inuyasha…- Le dijo -¡¿De donde lo robaste?

El hanyou se fue de espaldas

-¡No lo robé! Lo hice yo mismo- Confesó, mirando hacia otro lado

-Vaya… Deberás hacerme uno alguna vez… Pero… ¿Quieres pedirle matrimonio a la señorita Aome?

Inuyasha asintió, rojo como tomate.

Miroku se quedo pensativo durante unos minutos. Luego, respondió:

-No veo el problema-

El hanyou volvió a irse de espaldas.

-¡¿Como que no ves el problema? ¡El problema es que no se como proponérselo!

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió mostrando a dos figuras altas y esbeltas, que tenían una soga cada una y guantes.

-¡Kirara!- Dijo la más alta, tirándose para atraparla, y fallando en el intento -¡Demonios! ¡Regresa Kirara! –Se fue corriendo tras la pequeña, seguida por el monje… Y dejando al albino y a la de menor altura solos

-Creo que terminaremos mañana- Rio Aome

El albino no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Te sucede algo Inuyasha?- Preguntó, acercándosele

El Hanyou se puso aun más rojo, e increíblemente nervioso. No pudo aguantar más…. Y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Inuyasha!- Escuchó como Aome lo llamaba, mas no se dio vuelta

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era solo Aome… Pero le ponía infinitamente nervioso hablar con ella ahora. No podía ser que alguien como el no le pudiera hablar a su novia sin ponerse completamente rojo… ¡Pero era aceptable! Ella era absolutamente perfecta y el… Ya no sabía ni que pensar. Solo corría, y corría por la aldea… hasta que se dio de bruces con una espalda.

-¿Que demonios?...- Dijo, mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces corriendo tan desesperadamente y sin ver por donde vas?- Lo regaño… La anciana Kaede

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?

-Recojo las hierbas medicinales- Le respondió, con una cara que demostraba que era algo obvio, mientras sostenía una canasta en sus manos.

-Feh, -Dijo el albino, dispuesto a salir de ahí. Pero la anciana Kaede no lo dejó

-Dime, ¿Cómo vas con la propuesta a Aome?- Preguntó

El Hanyou casi cae de cara al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo?- Pregunto, presa de los nervios

-Todo el pueblo se entero de que quieres pedirle matrimonio a Aome- Dijo, sonriendo

Esta vez si cayó de cara al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo que se entero todo el pueblo? ¡Quien se los dijo!- Gritó con una venita en la frente viendo a todos los que pasaban con una mirada de hielo y con un aura maligna que parecía que iba a matarlos a todos.

Vio como Kaede solo sonreía y seguía con su tarea de recoger plantas medicinales. Conteniendo las ganas de golpear a algo se dio media vuelta otra vez. Aunque se quedo pensando ahí.

El viento le movía el cabello, y había algo en su interior que lo hacia ponerse mas nervioso y furioso que de costumbre. ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil? En estos casos el siempre recurría a… Aome… Pero por obvias razones no podía, y se le hacia tan difícil…

Volteó

-¡Kaede!- Le dijo, volteando repentinamente. La anciana lo miro sonriente

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

El albino se sentó, cruzado de piernas

-Necesito que me diga como pedirle matrimonio a Aome- Dijo, cerrando los ojos, se notaba el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Kaede sonrió aun más.

-Inuyasha, debes decírselo de acuerdo a tus sentimientos. ¿Qué sientes por Aome?

Y ahí va otra vez, al suelo.

-¡Eso es obvio! – Le dijo, aun mas sonrojado

-Pues adelante, dilo- Insistió, sonriendo más ampliamente.

-¡Claro que no!- El albino estaba perdiendo la paciencia- Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por Aome

La anciana Kaede suspiro

-Pues si no lo dices, no puedo ayudarte- Respondió, poniéndose en pie y volviendo al trabajo de sus hierbas medicinales.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír- Dijo, poniéndose en pie y marchando lejos de ahí.

¿Por qué es que nadie podía ayudarlo? ¿Por qué es que nadie podía entender lo nervioso que se sentía? Y, ¿Por qué es que se sentía tan nervioso? Muchas preguntas rondaban la cabeza del Hanyou, y no sabia como responder a ninguna de ellas. Pero, ¡el era Inuyasha! ¡Había vencido a Naraku y a otros monstruos y enemigos mucho más poderosos! Pero nooo, no podía pedirle matrimonio a su novia, ¿Qué sentido tenia eso? ¡Ninguno! Oh pero lo haría, no le importaba si era de la forma mas ridícula posible, ¡Juraba por Shikon que lo haría!

Se encaminó a la cabaña. Una recién bañada Kirara saltaba de árbol en árbol, mientras era perseguida por el pequeño Shippo. Sonrió confiado mientras abría la puerta, y la vio, ahí sentada tranquilamente con una taza de té en sus manos, le sonrió.

-Aome… Yo…- Claro, ya sabía lo que le iba a decir… Bien, era una vil mentira, pero no podía retirarse en ese momento.

-¿Sucede algo, Inuyasha?- Preguntó, ¿Por qué estaba sonrojada? Y… ¿Por qué daba la impresión de querer largarse a reír?

-Mira, yo quería… - Se tocó el bolsillo, y casi le da algo.

Estaba vacio.

¡No tenia la maldita caja con el endemoniado anillo! El alma del Hanyou amenazo con irse volando. ¡¿Qué haría ahora? ¡No podía decirle a Aome si quería ser su esposa sin el anillo!

-¿Inuyasha?- Le preguntó ella, sonriendo

-Emm…. Yo….- ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? -¡Quería saber cuando traerás comida ninja!- Preguntó

Aome se fue de espaldas

-¡¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó, con un aura maligna detrás de ella

"_Baka, baka Inuyasha…" _Se auto regañó el hanyou saliendo lentamente de la habitación

-Iré a dar un paseo Jeje- Dijo, con varias gotitas en la cabeza, prácticamente saliendo corriendo

¡¿Dónde lo había dejado? ¡Era un caos! ¡¿Como demonios había podido perder ese anillo que había tardado en hacer? ¡Ese anillo iba a cambiarle la vida! Iba a… Permitirle una vida al lado de su querida Aome, que seria de el y de nadie más. ¡Pero nooo! ¡Tenia que arruinarlo todo!

Idea.

¡Volvería por sus mismos pasos hasta encontrar el bendito anillo!

Corrió por toda la aldea, hasta llegar a donde Kaede estaba. Pero no había ni rastros de la cajita. Luego fue al bosque, quizás se le había caído por ahí.

Pero no encontró la cajita, al contrario, encontró algo con lo que jamás quisiera haberse cruzado… Pero ya saben, para tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha?- Le preguntó su serio hermano. Que caminaba seguido de la pequeña Lin siguiéndolo como si fuera su sombra, y esa criatura extraña detrás de la niñita.

-Busco algo- Dijo, sin verlo siquiera

-No me digas, ¿Una pequeña cajita de madera con un anillo dentro?

Inuyasha se detuvo con el pie en el aire

-¡DAMELA, SESSHOMARU!- Dijo, con un aura maligna detrás de el

-Yo no la tengo- Respondió simplemente

-Que me la des- Le dijo, poniéndose de un salto frente a el

-Que no la tengo- Repitió, apartándolo de un golpe

Inuyasha cayó a los pies de un árbol, y se quedó ahí, quieto. No estaba enojado con Sesshomaru, estaba enojado consigo mismo por perder algo tan valioso, y por no poder decirle a Aome lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Vio al albino pasar por su lado sin dedicarle una sola mirada, aunque la pequeña le sonrió y le dejo una flor. Una linda flor rosa.

Le sorprendió ver de reojo como Sesshomaru se detenía a unos metros de el.

-Si no lo haces bien- Le dijo, sin voltear- serás una vergüenza para tu familia, más de lo que ya eres.

Continuó su camino sin dedicarle una sola mirada, pero el hanyou pudo ver como Lin le sonreía y como… ¡Jaken! Si, ese era el nombre, bueno, como el miraba con expresión extraña a su amo. Aome siempre le había dicho que Sesshomaru tenia una manera extraña de expresarse hacia los demás para que no supieran sus verdaderos sentimientos, incluso era mas complicado de entender que el mismo Inuyasha… Pero el supo que lo que Sesshomaru quería decirle era "suerte".

-¿Inuyasha?- Le dijo alguien desde detrás del árbol en el que estaba… Momento, ¿El árbol sagrado? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

-Aome…- Susurró, viéndola aparecer a su lado

Ella sonrió. Se veía tan linda… ¿Cómo es que lo había encontrado?

-Tengo algo para ti Inuyasha… Se te cayó luego de que hablaras con Miroku…- El hanyou vio como le daba la pequeña cajita de madera –Haré como si no hubiera mirado dentro- Dijo sonriendo

-Aome…- Susurró, ella hacia todo tan fácil para el.

Se puso en pie, y la rodeó con sus brazos, ella era siempre tan cálida. Le beso su cabello sedoso y suave, ella seria por siempre de el, y solo de el. Nadie más se interpondría entre ellos, nunca más. Por primera vez podrían ser felices sin que ningún otro enemigo se interpusiera.

Abrió la pequeña cajita, y la miró. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.

-Si, Inuyasha, quiero- Dijo, tomando el anillo en sus manos y colocándolo en su dedo. Sonrió

Su sonrisa era tan tierna y dulce como toda ella. Le acaricio las mejillas con sus torpes manos. Le sonrió antes de besarla. Como adoraba besarla… Lagrimas de felicidad corrían por las mejillas de la muchacha, haciendo sonreír al hanyou… No, nadie jamás volvería a interponerse entre ellos.

-¡Kyaaa!

Excepto quizás sus mejores amigos

-¡Shippo!- Le dijo la exterminadora al zorrito quien saltaba de felicidad. Ellos dos y el monje estaban detrás de unos arbustos

Inuyasha se golpeó la frente.

-¡Vamos Aome! ¡Tenemos que prepararte!- Le dijo Sango, tomándola de la mano y ambas se fueron corriendo

-Vamos Inuyasha, te haremos una fiesta- Le dijo Miroku, sonriendo picaronamente

-¡No te atrevas!- Le grito Aome con un aura demoniaca y con el arco y flecha apuntando al monje. ¿Cuando habia vuelto?

-S-s-s-solo bromeab-b-ba… Señor-r-rita Aome…- Dijo, escondiéndose detrás de Inuyasha

-Mejor- Dijo, volviendo a sonreír

-¡Vamos, Aome!- Le dijo Sango

-¿Y ustedes chicos? ¿Para cuando se casan?- Bromeó Aome, viendo como sus dos amigos se sonrojaban

-Primero nosotros- Rió Inuyasha, volviendo a besar a su futura esposa

**Geny: nwn espero que les haya gustado! Y si es asi, dejen un review! Y si no.. Tambien! Asi me dicen que debo corregir! nwn adiosito!**


End file.
